boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheCoolBoss/Some "Trivia"
This is a collection of trivia-like facts I have found. None of these necessarily belong in a trivia section. This is because they violate at least one of the rules. If any are incorrect, worthy to be on a trivia section, or should be removed for a legitimate reason, please notify me. Also, feel free to contact me if you have discovered something or have any questions. Enjoy. Troops *It would take a 1,945% bonus health for a Zooka to survive an unboosted Doom Cannon I shot. This is impossible to achieve in-game, as the maximum health boost possible is 322%. It would take the best Masterpiece and at least 137 of the best Guardians (unboosted) to reach 1,945%. *It would take 1,504 (rounded up) seconds for a single unboosted level 21 Heavy to take down an unboosted Power Core. This is about 25 minutes, which equates to about 6 attacks. *Exactly 363 unboosted level 19 Warriors are needed to destroy an unboosted level 21 Headquarters if each Warrior attacks only once. A grand total of 46 Landing Craft are needed for that amount. *In real life, Spades are depicted in black, unlike the card in the Rifleman's helmet. The suits depcited in red are Diamonds and Hearts. *The Grenadier bears a strong resemblance to the real-life Jamie Hyneman. *The Rifleman's rifle looks similar to the L42A1 without a scope. *The Heavy wields his Machine Gun like a handheld minigun, which is seen in many movies and video games. In real life, this is near-impossible due to the minigun's heavy weight. *The Cryoneer's description title is not the same with each view of its info. Several of these are references. **"Stay frosty!" is a phrase that means "Stay alert." **The term "cool" is used as being awesome, in addition to cold. **The term "ice" in "Be ice now kids!" is used as a substitute for "nice". **"Feeling warm, punk?" is a take on "You feeling lucky, punk?" from Dirty Harry. Operations Words in italics ''are power bases. Words in the normal font are Operations. *Choke Point is the only Operation that has two "islands" for power bases. Two are on one and the other 4 are on the other. Dead End is similar, but Choke Point's highlight only covers four bases. *If one uses the chat feature while watching a live attack, the player's UI will say his or her name instead of "You". *Foxtrot, Tank Tango, and Mambo refer to types of dances (in real life, it is just Tango). Foxtrot is also the letter "F" in the NATO alphabet. Tango is the letter "T". Mambo is not in the NATO alphabet (Mike is "M"). *A Venus Flytrap is a plant that lures, traps, and kills flies. *Charleston is the capital of South Carolina. *A Hacksaw, as its name suggests, is a type of saw. *A Tinderbox is a container that can start a small fire. *A Curtain Call is the end of a performance in which the performers bow for a final time. *A ''Centaur is a mythical creature that is part human, part horse. *The Alamo was a mission in eastern Texas. It was the site of the Battle of the Alamo, an important event in the Texas Revolution. *The term Complex can either refer to a type of building or an adjective to describe something complicated and difficult. *The Assembly of something generally refers to its construction. *A Komondor is a breed of dog. *''Mercury'' is the planet closest to the Sun. It is also the element HG with the atomic number of 80. *''Waterloo'' is the location where Napoleon was defeated. *An Armadillo is an animal. *The Titanic was a ship that was claimed to be unsinkable. However, it later crashed into an iceberg and sank. *To Excel means to do outstanding and well. It is also the name of a Microsoft program that is intended to work with data and numbers in the form of spreadsheets. *An Atlas is a book that contains maps of a particular region. *''Phobos'' is one of the satellites of Mars. *A Tarsier ''is a type of primate. *If an Operation is started and the player does not have that area on-screen, the screen will automatically move to center around the Operation area. *The pollution the factories make is most common in the later Operations. *If someone attacks while the player is viewing the Operation map, the game will automatically spectate. *A Forlorn Hope (the last Operation) is a group of soldiers who lead the rest in a risky operation. *Several Operation bases contain signs with various messages. They include, but are not limited to: **Work Work Work Work (2 more rows added below) **This factory has worked "X" days without explosions. Help us make a new rerecord. **Work harder, live longer. **Working hard! OR Hardly working? **We celebrate failure with public humiliation. *Interestingly, tapping on any Prototype Defense on an Operation base during a live attack or a replay will show that it expires in zero seconds. **When scouting, there is no time limit shown. *All Operation bases have a player tag of #0. It can only be seen during a replay; it does not appear during a scout. Animations *The level 10 Gunboat is featured in the "Sniper Tower" animation. *All of the animations depict a phone with a Mercenary base being attacked at the end, with the exception of the Dr. T ones (other than the "Introduction" one), the "Sniper Tower" one, and the "War Time Epaulets" one. The base design and attack generally reflects the animation. The "Sniper Tower" animation shows only a level 7 Sniper Tower, and a Gunboat using a Barrage on it. **In the "Dr. T's Introduction" video, a player's base is shown (the Headquarters' blue hue gives it away). Interestingly, a player's Gunboat (also colored blue) is shown as though it were attacking. Blackguard Bases Several Blackguard Bases make references to various things. The bases' names are capitalized here. *Acres are measurements of how much space land takes. *The Antilles are groups of islands in the Caribbean Sea. They are named the Greater and Lesser Antilles. "Antilles" is also the name of a few characters in the Star Wars franchise. *An asterisk is a symbol used as a substitute for "X" in multiplication. It is also used to tell a reader that there is a special note about a particular thing. Sometimes, it is used to censor foul language. It is typed by using "Shift" + "8". *Assault and Battery is a crime, generally referring to the physical beating of someone else. *"Black Friday" is the Friday after Thanksgiving in which stores put items on a large sale in an attempt to clear the inventory, usually to make room for Christmas merchandise. *Boom Beach is the name of this very game. **Boom the Beach is one of the catchphrases of the game, which is often used in advertisements. *Buckshot is a type of ammunition shotguns use. *Calamari are a type of seafood. It can also refer to the animal itself. *Direct Current is a way in which electricity flows. *An Ironclad is a type of ship. *A Jaw Dropper is something that inspires great awe, causing one's jaw "to drop". *Jenga is a game in which the players build a tower out of blocks and pull individual pieces out while trying to prevent it from falling down. *In Greek mythology, Medusa was a gorgon that turned people to stone if they looked at her. *''Mostly Harmless is the fifth book in the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy series. **Mostly Harmful, another base, is presumably a parody of this. *A One-Two Punch is a combination in which its components work well together. It usually refers to boxing. *The Phalanx was a special troop formation in which armies had the troops raise their shields. The front line also had its spears pointed forward. *The Queen's Gambit and Sicilian Defense are openings in the game of chess. *Raging Bull is a movie. It is also another name for the .44 Magnum. *Recoil is the kick a gun makes when it is fired. *A Rook is one of the six chess pieces. They are placed on the corners of the board in the initial setup. *The term "shocking" is used to hint at the presence of a Shock Launcher on the base. Shocking can also mean surprising. *A Sickle is a tool used in farming, primarily cutting grains. *According to legend, a Silver Bullet is what kills a werewolf. Resources *The only times in which the costs for Stone and Iron exceed Wood are the level 21 and 22 Landing Craft. *It would take 1,400 hours (58.333 days) for any unboosted level 10 Resource producer to make enough Resources to reach the required amount for the level 5 Weapon Lab (the cost for each Resource is the same). Although the producers have a maximum capacity, it can be ignored by repeatedly collecting the Resources. *A single unboosted level 10 Residence would take 2,371.429 hours (98.8095 days) to provide enough Gold for the level 9 Scorcher upgrade. *About 571.429 hours (23.81 days) are required for an unboosted level 10 producer to fill one level 10 storage of its respective Resource. Buildings *During an attack, the Sawmill still has its animation. The Iron Mine has its conveyor belt moving, but the cart does not move. The Quarry has no animation whatsoever. *The Blackguard level 21 and level 22 Gunboat is still hued blue, unlike the other versions where it is red. *Certain Machine Gun levels have ammo casings come out of the barrels. In real life, they come out from the side, near the receiver. *All of the Mine types have or used to have an animation. Regular Mines have the center pulsing and bulging. Boom Mines used to have a similar animation, but it was removed. Shock Mines have electricity sparkling inside, although it is very faint. **The animations are also present when the Mine type is viewed in the Armory. *After a building finishes upgrading/building, a small amount of health is seen recovering. This is presumably the extra health the upgrade gives. *Selecting the Sawmill, Quarry, or Iron Mine will have its animation continue. Deselecting the building resets it. *All Support Buildings except the Statue Storage have an animation at some point. The Submarine has no animation at home base, but its propellers move when one is at a dive spot and if it is ready to start a dive. *Every Economy Building has not gained additional levels in any update so far. Their maximum level was always 10 (20 for the Vault). Gunboat Weapons *Thirteen Barrages are required to destroy a level 21 HQ with no health boosts, provided all missiles hit. The Gunboat would need 598 energy to do this. Rounded up, the best Masterpiece and 61 of the best Guardians would be needed. *If one Critter (not one pack) attacked an unboosted level 21 HQ, it would take 1,185.185 seconds (19.753 minutes) to destroy it. *If a level 9 unboosted Scorcher was at 1 health, 246 level 1 Medkits would be needed to fully heal it. *Any Gunboat Weapon will continue to move to its destination when a base's buildings start to explode after the Headquarters is destroyed. If, however, the loot animation is seen before it lands, it will simply disappear. Weapons that last until they disappear (Medkit, Shock Bomb, etc.) continue working while the buildings explode. The exception is Critters, as they simply stand still and don't move. **Timers for timed weapons work the same way, except the timer pauses instead of disappearing. *Before an update, Critters were affected by Magma Statues, could be healed by Medics and Medkits, and followed Flares. This was likely removed for balancing purposes (players with Magma Statues would have better Critters than those who have none, with the same energy costs). *If one wanted to cover a troop with level 6 Smoke Screens for the entirety of a battle (excluding the initial 40 second timer), 18 Smoke Screens would be required. With the energy cost of 189, a level 22 Gunboat would be needed alongside the best Masterpiece and 13 of the best Guardians. Statues *The maximum possible duration a Life Statue can be boosted for is 12,000,000 days (32,876.712 years) as long as additonal Power Powder isn't added after all 9,000,000 have been used. Assuming it is the only one, there is only one level 10 producer for the Resource it boosts, and there are no owned Resource Bases or freed villages (in the case of Gold), 1,007,999,989,920 of that Resource would be produced in those 12,000,000 days. **By calculating the total costs of all upgrades, this is enough of one Resource to complete all constructions and upgrades that use that Resource. In other words, 1,007,999,989,920 exceeds the total amount of Gold required for all upgrades in the Armory. The same applies for the other basic Resources, except they are used for buildings. *It would take 21,000 Power Stones to earn the Perfectionist III achievement, as long as all of the Power Stones are of the same type. If they were fragments, it would take 30,000 seconds (8.333 hours) to earn the achievement, excluding the delay between starting a new construction (selecting "Salvage", tapping the Sculptor, selecting the next desired Statue, etc.). This is also assuming the fragments are not mass converted. **If they were shards, it would take 3,000 hours (125 days). ***If they were crystals, it would take 30,000 hours (3.425 years). Other *The music that is played during replays is not affected by the speed. This is likely because it is not part of the replay. **The Barrage's sound is affected in a similar manner; the sounds of the missiles firing do not change with the speed. This is most easily seen at 1/2 speed. Its sound also continues playing if the replay is paused. *Losing connection during a battle usually results in normal behavior, but without Gunboat assistance (the player is offline). Often, the attack fails because of this, but success is possible. If connection is lost before troops are deployed, but after launching a Gunboat weapon, the attack will fail because of the timer running out. *The "Base" theme is loudest at home base. It is quieter at the Archipelago and Operation maps. *Troops on some Landing Craft levels appear to be floating. This may or may not be a bug. *The Mega Crab exploded, then disappeared after the second event ended. *The music that plays when Lt. Hammerman, Dr. T, or Colonel Gearheart appears keeps playing until a base is scouted or if the game is closed. *The Headquarters icon seen on either map (Archipelago or Operation) moderately resembles the level 6 HQ. This is when one can join Task Forces unless invited beforehand. *Replays of successful attacks on Blackguard Bases do not show the loot coming out of the buildings. However, it is seen in replays against player bases. **In both cases, other gained loot (Power Stones, Intel, etc.) is not shown. *Player bases on the map before the June 6, 2016 update that were still there did not have an icon. The only things visible were their XP level, their name, and the exclamation point (if it had been there for 22+ hours). *On smaller devices, the Cryoneer picture goes slightly outside the info box when it is selected in the Armory. *The Imitation Game event is a possible reference to a test of the same name made by Alan Turing. In it, one person asks two others in a blind test, one of which is a computer, in order to try to determine which is the human. *Mass converting fragments into shards does not count towards the Perfectionist Achivement. This may be because a Statue is not actually being salvaged. *With the exception of the Legend rank, all "subranks" (I, II, and III) within a rank contain the same amount of Intel in a Daily Reward. Personal *I didn't destroy Hammerman's HQ 60 until around level 64. *Since getting HQ 21, I did not spent any diamonds until the October 2016 Mega Crab. **During that event, I got all of my Sniper Towers to level 22. Also, I took 17th place in my Task Force's leaderboards in that event, at stage 32 with no damage done. *My recorded Mega Crab scores are as follows: **October 2016: Stage 32, 0% damage, 17th place in my Task Force. **March-April 2018: Stage 34, 0% damage, 14th place (Iron trophy). **April 2018 (Hasty Crab): Stage 43, 70.1% damage, 7th place (Iron trophy). **May 2018 (Tribal Crab): Stage 39, 23.9% damage, 8th place (Iron trophy). **June 2018 (Cryo Crab): Stage 42, 60.9% damage, 5th place (Iron trophy). **July 2018 (Scorched Crab): Stage 36, 0% damage, 7th place (Iron trophy). **August 2018 (Gunboat Crab): Stage 44, 5.6% damage, 7th place (Gold trophy). **September 2018 (Beastly Crab): Stage 40, 55.6% damage, 4th place (Gold trophy). **October 2018 (Hallowed Crab): Stage 44, 0% damage, 4th place (Gold trophy). *I have never used the Weavy (Warriors and Heavies, the latter troop provides a shield) strategy. *Since the Hot Pot and Grappler update. I have only built Hot Pots for a Prototype Defense. All but 1 was Mark II (the other, which was also the first, was Mark III). I have now started using a Shock Blaster, ending this streak. Furthermore, the first time I used three Prototypes was on April 11, 2018. *I have never built a Lazor Beam, Damage Amplifier, or Shield Generator. The latter was built for the first time on December 2, 2018 (Mark II). *I have raided people with similar usernames to mine. They were typically Boss, boss, or the boss. *I am a hoarder of Power Powder, over 3,000 in total. Despite this, I am not fond of using it, except in dire cases like Operations or the necessity to boost offensive Statues for an important upgrade. *I learned about Boom Beach through an advertisement. *I do not want any additional levels added to the HQ, unless the resource cost is cheaper than or equal to 20 (which is counter-intuitive to a general upgrade system). This is because getting enough resources would be significantly harder for me; HQ 22 and the aquatic structures of the respective level were difficult enough in my opinion. *I maxed out everything for the "pre-hero version" of the game on November 25, 2016. It took just over two years to do so (I started playing in September 2014). The last upgrade was a Residence to level 10. *Low activity (the only real activity was simply attacking, not much more) has led me to retire from my Task Force. The decision was made on January 10, 2017, after about 2 years and 4 months of membership. However, on November 10, 2017, I rejoined and have since become active. *I got all of the Achievements on August 8, 2017. The last was Perfectionist III and the 3,000th Statue was a Life Statue that would have increased Stone Production by 35%. *I filled the Raw Crystal Storage completely for the first time on August 30, 2017. *The maximum amount of tribes that I have boosted completely at one time is currently four of the six. *The first recorded instance of filling my storages completely at HQ 22 was on September 15, 2017. A screenshot was taken at 10:34 PM PST (my time zone). A second instance occurred on October 27, 2017, at 12:18 PM. **The highest amount of Resources I have had are as follows (done through the Trader). ***Gold: 10,452,070 ***Wood: 7,253,410 ***Stone: 7,642,570 ***Iron: 6,636,930 *My Mega Turtle score was Stage 29, 0% damage done. Category:Blog posts